1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner hose with a connection sleeve that contains a protective envelope for electrical conductors attached at the inner wall of the hose and a rear connection part of the sleeve partially engaging into the hose. The connection part exhibits an axial slot starting from the rear end of the connection part, in which the flanks transition into a projection formed for the receiving of the coordinated end of the protective sleeve as well as closed at its front end, from which electrical conductors are led from the front section of the rear connection part not covered by the hose.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner hose with connection sleeve is already known. The rear connection part here is not rendered as stiff as a connection part based on the axial slot disposed at the rear connection part, wherein the jacket of the connection part is closed without interruption circumferentially and therefore sealing failures can be generated between the hose and the rear connection part in unfavorable situations. On the other hand, it is favorable when the projection is open at the top, since then the electrical conductors can be easier laid into the projection.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to form a back to the cleaner hose with connection sleeve; such that the axial slot in the rear connection part remains maintained because of the alleviated insertion of the electrical conductor into the projection, and nevertheless a radial stiffness of the rear connection part is accomplished which stiffness equals to a connection part close circumferentially.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a construction associated with the advantage that a loosely inserted cover, for opening and closing of the hollow space of the projection, can be removed at any time from the axial slot and can be placed back into the axial slot.